


Protect Others

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Captain Hook promises to protect his new bride. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes When Games Become Deadly, Ages of Pan, Demise of Hook, etc.





	Protect Others

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

''I'll protect you this time, Cecilia,'' Captain Hook said after he kissed the bride on his ship. He smiled before a memory. A memory of Midshipman James Hook and Captain Jasper Hook's prisoner. 

Cecilia revealed tears after she refused to marry pirates. New tears were revealed after Captain Jasper Hook desired money and disfigured her. A freak for a carnival. 

''I'll protect you this time,'' Captain Hook said. It was after he bought her at the carnival. 

Captain Hook carried Cecilia to his chamber. ''I'll protect you this time.'' He was sheepish after her head contacted the doorway. She scowled. 

 

THE END


End file.
